sharkwarsbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark wars Legends
Coming soon. Edit if you have a story. Recommended topic of the month, stories about Gray's Birth Mom. This is for UNOFFICIAL stories only!!!! Stories go here. Edit away!!!: Ever wonder what Takiza does while he is away? You know how in the Battle of Riptide, Takiza is found by Gray, floating there, his gills unmoving? I believe that Takiza is so strong with shar-kata that he can link his life force to the Sparkle Blue and feed off of wasted life energy given to him by the untimely dead, which explains why he wasn't apparently alive when Gray found him, because his life force was with the dead, with Tyro himself in the Sparkle Blue, which he apparently calls "true rest". So, here's a story. The second Seazarien was a tiger shark of the name Senkrai'a. Senkrai'a was truly powerful in Shar-kata, however he kept his abilities a secret to not eventually inspire phycotic sharkind to destroy the Big Blue. Senkrai'a was a shark who hoped for peace, and after entering the dark blue and meeting a frilled shark named Etryk. Senkrai'a asked Etryk to become his Aquasidor to not start a war between the eel like sharks, and, happily, Etryk accepted. Although the other inhabitants of Fathomir were not entirely supportive of Senkrai'a's decision, they eventually accepted Etryk as their own. Etryk was sent on his first mission to end a disagreement between Arik and Raven shivers, but to his surprise their leaders (Merk and Veria) were absolutely disgusted at his appearance and attacked him. Etryk, in attempt to protect himself, told the two leaders that he was Senkrai'a's aquasidor. The two leaders were aghast by this decision, and proclaimed war against Fathomir. Horrified by his failure, Etryk fled to the Dark Blue where he taught himself shar-kata and even invented Dark-kata. He sulked in the dark for years planning his revenge. Meanwhile in Fathomir, Senkrai'a was killed by Veria, leader of Raven shiver and a mako, and she proclaimed herself Seazarien. Merk (leader of Arik shiver and a great white) was angry with this and went in search of Etryk as an ally. Etryk did not give Merk any mercy and murdured him. Eventually the citizens of the big blue overthrew Veria for being a tyrant and killed her, Nintrik (thresher) being the next Seazarien. Velenka is Veria's heir, while Hokuu is Etryk's. So yeah, that's my story. Hope you guys liked it! The Takiza thing was mine :). I'll give youse another. I'll actually build on that story^. The first shark, Tyro, actually CREATED the Sparkle Blue, so sharks had life(ish) after death. Eventually, the sharks in the Sparkle Blue got angry with the calm, slow pace and decided to retaliate. The greatest shar-kata-users found ways to break free. They came out in the Dark Blue. The undead sharks appeared in the mortal sea as destructive, terrifying sea monsters, and began rampaging through the waters, using their knowledge from the Sparkle Blue to bring destruction to mortal sharkkind through dark magic, toying with the very life force keeping them alive that eventually was modified by Etryk to be used by mortals as Dark-kata. The undead sharks almost mauled the entire living world, which would release all the dead sharks, who could, together, overrun Tyro with their undead magic. But then the first shark sent his loyal followers, whom he had kept a secret in case evil sharks learned his crude, holy, secret magic, to work said magic on the undeads to send their life forces back to the Sparkle Blue. That left a bunch of decaying sea monster bodies, which sank into the Dark Blue. Those dead bodies almost started an apocalypse, but more on that later... So that started a big fight between the sharks of ancient, which took several bodies, like the fight against Fathomir (above). More details and expansions later, gotta go :)! Me again! Those dead bodies... they're killers, eh? Etryk had a SUPER-MASSIVE secret... about his son... Etryk's son, Romeru, joined the secret task force run by Tyro. He couldn't hide anything from Tyro, he could see into Romeru's mind, using the original magic of the waters, Aquikata. Aquikata allowed sharks to create, destroy, and remake anything in the water. Tyro limited their abilities, so they couldn't challenge him. But another reason was that he had a secret. Anyone with Tyro's powers could know immediately... that Tyro was not the first fish... he had a brother. Ytriod, Tyro's brother and the REAL first fish, was basically Tyro in reverse. He was a reclusive, immortal, supermassive sea monster lord. Landsharks told legends about him, calling him the Kraken. He lived in the Dark Blue, overseeing the endless midnight with the flip side of Aquikata, Ey'tukata, allowing him to distort sense and system in every being... except for his brother. He had fought Tyro many, many times, but Tyro eventually overpowered him and imprisoned him in Midnight Cavern, A.K.A. the Cave of Horrors. There he learned to distort power itself, and, after thousands of years, he finally crushed the magical barriers keeping from escaping. he began visiting sharks in their dreams, with his powers, and influencing them, which led to the Sparkle Blue jailbreak, invention of Dark-kata... the list is long. He had a large, secret cult that followed him. They experimented with magic of all kinds. There was one large project that was far worse. They mixed modified Ey'tukata with Dark-kata and made Death-kata. They then reanimated the dead monsters from their afterlife scheme, and made them savage, truly devoted warriors of the cult. The monsters pulled their life forces from the Sparkle Blue, who were then distorted as well. Romeru, one of Tyro's top students, saw it happen, and told Tyro to prepare the force for war. The cult arrived first, and began the undead apocalypse. Then came Tyro and his warriors, all strong and shiny. The undead were weaker, but were revived endlessly. It seemed to be a pointless losing battle, until old Seazarein Nintrik and the Fin'jaa came and struck from behind, taking out a few necromancer sharks. They shifted formation and the fight went on................. Long story, huh? So yeah, I'll make another paragraph about the war later, but for now, I gotta go eat dinner! :) Category:Article stubs